


eden

by petalips



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalips/pseuds/petalips
Summary: woohyun holds the whole universe in his eyes(and sunggyu wouldn’t mind crashing at all).





	eden

“myungsoo, what do you think about it?”, sunggyu asks.

they’re both on myungsoo’s bed, listening to music a bit louder than what they are usually allowed. it’s okay anyway, there’s no one home except for the two of them, just like every single day since he started spending his evenings after school there.

“about eden?”, myungsoo retorts, another question to counter the first one.  
“uhm.”  
“i don’t think about it”, myungsoo replies, his little nine-year-old mouth forming a soft pout as his eyes search sunggyu’s face, “and you shouldn’t either. don’t worry about it”

sunggyu wants to tell him that myungsoo should be worrying about it instead of spending his days reading all the superheroes comics and feeding the abandoned cats that slip into his back garden. but sunggyu’s just nine and myungsoo is his best friend (and the coolest kid he’s ever met), so when the lump in his throat becomes tighter, he just swallows and tries his best to focus on myungsoo’s laughter.

 

eden has always been there, now that sunggyu thinks, though it wasn’t always this big, at least not when myungsoo and him were neighbors just a few years ago. he’s twelve now, and neither myungsoo nor his parents can protect him from the voice from the radio, telling the whole country to have a lovely, lovely night (the voice always says it twice, sugar-sweet and lilting, exactly what he hates so much).  
that night he gets in bed, but he has trouble falling asleep. the words of the woman on the news keep running through his head and he feels his eyes water even though he doesn’t understand why he’s the only one who seems so affected by them. not his parents, not even his little sister whose not even half his age, but he can’t ignore the horrible feeling setting in the lower part of his stomach.  
six years are a lot of time, right?

 

“yeah, my parents are already making plans for that day. i can’t believe it either, there’s still like, two years left!” a boy named dongwoo or something like that (sunggyu’s not sure) complains, sited a couple of tables behind him.

they’re on their lunch break, and sunggyu is trying his best to focus on reading the book recommended by their english teacher, but it’s actually pretty boring and he can’t help but hear the voice of his classmate, the words making him sick to his stomach. how can they all treat it like it is some sort of game? like it is something so meaningless?  
he gets out of the class when all those anxious thoughts start making their way through sunggyu’s head. he arrives at the bathroom just in time to lean up on the toilet, throwing up everything in his stomach until it’s empty and his throat hurts, an acidic and disgusting taste on his tongue and bile dripping off his chin.

“hey, are you ok?”

sunggyu turns around, not getting up yet, to see a boy that looks his age, deep, brown eyes full of concern as he scans him from head to toe. sunggyu cleans his mouth with the sleeve of his uniform shirt, tries to push himself together.

“yeah, i think i’m just a bit sick, that’s all”

he thinks the other boy doesn’t really believe him, but he’s kind enough not to keep asking him questions, and sunggyu feels rather relieved, almost thankful.

“i’m kim sunggyu, by the way”, he says, getting up from his knees, approaching the other student and extending his hand, a gesture that the boy giggles at as he takes it.  
“woohyun, nam woohyun”

 

woohyun and him become friends quickly after that. woohyun’s from the other class that’s just besides sunggyu’s, but he’s never seen him because he spends his breaks inside even when the weather’s nice and he stays in class even after everyone’s gone home. that’s the reason why sunggyu always spends some time with him there before they walk home together, and even though some days they just look through the window in complete silence, sunggyu doesn’t mind at all, because woohyun’s presence is actually comforting for him.

“you’re quiet today,” sunggyu points out when they’re on the corner of the street where their ways part, “what are you thinking about?”

woohyun stays silent for a couple of seconds, as if he’s trying to find the perfect words to express what’s on his mind.

“i don’t think i’ve never had a friend before. at least, not like you”

there’s no pain, nor sadness nor bitterness on his best friend’s words, but for a second, he looks like the smallest boy sunggyu’s ever seen, and something inside him clenches a bit.

 

it was woohyun who wanted to come here, and sunggyu was not really enthusiastic about it, but he feels glad he did now he’s seeing his best friend all giggly like that. he has an enormous smile on his face, the kind of smile that puts the sun to shame, as he runs through the grass, his slightly bony knees stained with little green specks from rolling under the hill. he looks ethereal with his hair bleached blonde, that oversized shirt open wide to show the white tee under it and his cheeks pink from the cold spring breeze. he lets his friend tire himself out and they both end up lying on the grass, ticklish against their skin, their stomachs full from that delicious japanese bread woohyun bought specially for their little adventure.  
eden looks bigger here, on top of the hill, the clouds that surround it pink and soft. it’s scarily easy to forget that there’s probably just a year left until the other planet crashes against the earth, destroying them both.

“twelve months”, sunggyu whispers to himself, his voice shaking a bit.

woohyun turns his head to look at him, his lips pressed in a cute gesture, and sunggyu holds his gaze in a way that feels almost intimate for him.

“don’t forget me, okay?” he asks, in the same low tone, his voice soft and almost sweet.

there’s something hidden behind woohyun’s eyes, maybe pain, maybe the whole cosmos, but sunggyu finds it breathtaking.

“i’m definitely going to remember this,” he wraps his fingers around woohyun’s and squeezes them gently, “i’m definitely going to remember you.”  
he means it.

 

sunggyu remembers that day. every single day, he remembers how beautiful woohyun looked with his hair all messy from the wind, or how his laugh would make sunggyu’s insides tremble, or how much he wanted to kiss him like that, his shilouette endlessly beautiful against the blue and pink sky behind them, so clear sunggyu felt he could fly through it.  
he wonders how woohyun’s lips would feel brushing against his own, but he has that memory, and he thinks it’s perfect like that. it’s enough.

(he has a lot of other things to remember, but he would rather forget them. like how tight woohyun held him on his arms that evening myungsoo called him to tell him that he would be moving to japan, or how he kissed his cheeks wet from the tears, or how he whispered that everything was going to be fine when he wouldn’t stop sobbing.  
woohyun’s arms felt safer that day than any other place, sunggyu thinks.)

 

“why did you do that?”, sunggyu asks, following woohyun and his new puppy, a bit bigger than what he thought it would be, as they enter his room.

even despite that, it’s still a beige little thing, and he has to admit it’s actually cute.  
it’s even cuter when woohyun holds it, making sunggyu’s knees go weak to the sight of his best friend hugging the animal, burying him into his pink, oversized sweatshirt and letting it give him little kisses on the chin.

“why wouldn’t i? he needed a home, and he also needs a name, but we’re still working on the second one”  
“woohyun, there’s only a couple of months left until…”  
“i know, gyu,” the other boy interrupts him softly, lowering his eyes to look at the puppy cuddled in between his arms licking his fingers (and leaving a good amount of saliva all over his small hands), “but if i can’t help what’s going to happen, then i want to, at least, do something good with the little time i have left, you know? i don’t want to spend my days afraid and just waiting for it to happen”

the room falls silent and sunggyu thinks that, maybe, woohyun’s actually as terrified as he is.

“i think we should name him honey”

woohyun’s smile appears again and his gaze meets sunggyu’s, nodding briefly.

“honey’s a great name”

(they sleep together in the same bed that night. at least woohyun does.  
sunggyu just stares at the other boy, like he wanted to memorize every single inch of his face, feeling their fingers laced together, soft breath against his own skin and the weight of all the unspoken words like a rock on his heart.

“i wish we could stay this way, forever. we could have just gone on like this, together. maybe raised some other puppies, i know you would love that”

sunggyu would also love it, so long it was what woohyun wanted.)

 

the world’s collapsing around sunggyu when he finds woohyun, his head lowered, but still tilted up to look at the falling sky, a pink storm with a wind so harsh he has to fight it with all his strength. everything’s roaring but when sunggyu calls the other boy’s name, he turns back, smiling a bit when their eyes meet across the hill where sunggyu wanted to kiss him for the first time. there’s a sparkle in woohyun’s irises, something he can’t identify, maybe a flicker of something that belongs only to him, to both of them.  
he walks slowly, his heart pounding almost painfully against his chest and stops beside woohyun, their hands meeting unconsciously and holding each other tight as they look forward to what’s the end of everything.

“spring’s almost over.” the world’s almost over too.

he feels like he could laugh. he could cry too. maybe both, sunggyu doesn’t know.

“it is,” sunggyu hums in agreement, feeling his eyes turn glassy, turning his head to woohyun just to find him already staring at him, tears falling from his eyes with a sad smile on his face.

when sunggyu holds him, he can only think about how tiny woohyun feels against his chest, his little hands holding tightly onto his clothes. the world’s ending, but there’s something else exploding and collding in sunggyu’s chest and he feels like they’re in a whole different dimension when they look into each other’s eyes.

“i wish we would’ve had more time”

(we will never have.  
our atoms won’t even mind.  
maybe in another universe, maybe.)

“we will have, hyun”

there’s a silent ‘i love you’ hanging in the air, right on the tip of sunggyu’s tongue but then woohyun cups his face in his hands and the words are suddenly unnecessary.  
woohyun leans in, and, slowly, places his lips upon sunggyu’s, kisses him softly.  
that’s when the world falls apart around them.  
and then, just silence.

 

(eden, [n.]   
1\. the place where adam and eve lived before the fall.  
2\. any delightful region or abode; paradise.  
3\. a state of perfect happiness or bliss.  
4\. a place with woohyun. wherever it might be

“it was a beautiful existence, wasn’t it?”)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to phy for making this beautiful and to vic for giving me the courage i needed to post it!


End file.
